This invention relates generally to an applicator device and more particularly to a device in the nature of a treated mitt receiving a portion of the hand and having a protective cover removable to expose the treated portion of the mitt during use.
Applicator devices of the general type under consideration are used for applying medicament to various body portions and can be used, for example, for applying dentrifrice to the teeth of the user or ointment to injured parts of the user. They can also be used for the hand applicator of other treating substances, such as shoe polish, when it is desirable that such substances not come into contact with the skin of the user.
Applicators of this type provide that the treating substance is not exposed until ready for use and for this reason a combination package is provided in which an inner portion of the package, contains the treating substance on its outer face, and the inner portion is protected by an outer portion of the package, which can be removed so that the inner portion can receive the hand portion of the user and so that the treating substance can be exposed.
In particular, the applicator mitt which forms the subject matter of this invention represents an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,566, U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,708, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,264 issued to the present inventor and copending application Ser. No. 9,053 owned by the present inventor. The first of these patents discloses an applicator mitt having an inner pouch and an outer cover, which is opened by means of a tear strip to expose the inner pouch; the second patent discloses an applicator mitt formed from continuous inner and outer webs; and the third patent discloses an applicator mitt adapted to protect additional hand portions during use. The copending application discloses a means of of preventing inadvertent blocking or sealing of the inner pouch opening by providing a heat seal resistant material in this area.
With applicator mitts of the above type heat and pressure sealing the inner and outer cover component parts represents a preferred method of construction. However, the particular structural arrangement of the component parts of such devices with the exception of that disclosed in the copending application has not been such as to facilitate this kind of manufacture on a mass production basis.
The present applicator device solves these and other problems in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.